


Three Houses Canon Timeline

by Anonymous



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Canon Timeline, Fanwork Research & Reference Guides, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route Spoilers, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route Spoilers, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route Spoilers, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Spoilers, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 15:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20391709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A reference timeline for everything (yes,everything) that happened in the convoluted pre-game lore of Fire Emblem: Three Houses.It should be obvious, but SPOILERS AHOY.





	Three Houses Canon Timeline

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not kidding when I say there are ALL OF THE SPOILERS in this. It only covers pregame and White Clouds, but this game has a lot of backstory reveals and if you want to maintain suspense you'd be better off finishing your run (or your four runs, as the case may be.)
> 
> This timeline is as a work in progress. It includes character backstory, historical events, and lore. There are also, I'm sure, many errors and omissions. If you notice any, please let me know and I'll be happy to update it. My goal is to make it as exhaustive and cohesive as possible, so writers don't have to cobble dates together through the wiki (like I've been doing).
> 
> Final warning: SPOILERS.

**Prior to the Imperial Calendar:**

**Sothis**, a powerful dragon-god, arrived in the continent of Fódlan and took the form of a human. She gave her own blood to create children, called the 'children of the Goddess' (or Nabateans), many of whom inherited her power, extended lifespan, pointed ears, green hair, and green eyes, as well as her ability to transform into dragon-like creatures. Sothis and her descendants shared their knowledge of powerful magic and technology with the human inhabitants (Agarthans) and created a new, prosperous civilization.

However, the humans used the magic they learned to go to war with one another, and eventually set their sights on conquering the children of the Goddess. They challenged Sothis to battle. The land was scorched and most of the humans in Fódlan were annihilated. The survivors retreated underground to a stronghold in the eastern Hrym mountains called Shambhala. They also took the epithet "**Those Who Slither in the Dark". **Over the next thousand years, they devoted themselves to developing dark magic to take revenge on the Goddess. 

Sothis devoted the last of her powers to revive the ravaged land, but eventually Fódlan returned to peace. Exhausted, Sothis fell into a slumber in the throne of the Holy Tomb. Some of her children built a settlement in nearby Zanado to protect the sleeping goddess.

**[Timing Uncertain] - Those Who Slither in the Dark **developed a massively destructive spell called the 'Javelin of Light' ([essentially a nuke](https://vsbattles.fandom.com/wiki/User_blog:DemonGodMitchAubin/FE3H_Javelins_of_Light_create_the_Valley_of_Ailell)). They attempted to bomb the Holy Tomb, but the power of sleeping (dead?) Sothis redirected the javelin mid-air to land in Ailell, which became a wasteland filled with lava. They would not use the spell again until 1185 in the bombing of Arianrhod (Verdant Winds, Crimson Flower).

**Nemesis**, a brigand, broke in and murdered Sothis in her sleep, then used her bones to make the Sword of the Creator and her heart to make the Crest of Flames. (Rhea alleged that he was influenced by Those Who Slither in the Dark.) He, together with his fellow warriors, **The Ten Elites** (Blaiddyd, Reigan, Lamine, Goneril, Charon, Fraldarius, Gloucester, Dominic, Gautier, Daphnel and, initially, Maurice) used the power of the Sword of the Creator to raze Zanado and murder the children of the Goddess. The corpses of the children were used to create the **Heroes' Relics**, and their hearts and blood were used to create Crest Stones and infuse the power of Crests in the Elites. History would later cast this as a good act, with Nemesis called the ‘King of Liberation’ who freed the people of Fódlan from the false gods. However, he was a tyrant and led the people of Fódlan into dissipation. 

The only survivor of Zanado was **Seiros** (Rhea/The Immaculate One). However, **Cichol** (Seteth), **Macuil** (The Wind-Caller) and **Indech** (The Immovable) were also descendants of the Goddess who lived elsewhere when Nemesis attacked. Enraged and embittered, **Seiros** was determined to prevent humans from committing another atrocity. She gathered the other survivors and wandered the land, preaching the ''teachings of the Goddess." (While these teachings had some basis in fact, Sothis was reimagined as an all-powerful goddess and many historical details were altered.) Eventually, 41 years before the Imperial Calendar, she arrived in Enbarr and allied with **Wilhelm Paul Hresvelg**, one of Nemesis’s allies. Seiros offered him a transfusion of her blood to give him and his descendants the power of the Crest of Seiros. It also appears to have extended Wilhelm's lifespan slightly.

**The Imperial Calendar:**

**1**: In Imperial Year 1, The **Adrestian Empire** is founded by **Great Emperor Wilhelm I **with the influence of **Saint ****Seiros**. Its name was gifted by an oracle. At its inception, the Empire controls only a small portion of southern Fódlan. The city of Enbarr, which predates the Empire by several centuries, was named the capital. The **Church of Seiros **is established around this time, and The Book of Seiros, the main holy text, is written. **Cichol** (Seteth) meets and marries his wife in Enbarr. **Cethleann** (Flayn) is likely born around this time.

**32-98:** **Wilhelm I** and his successor,** Lycaon I,** fight to unify Fódlan under their rule with the aid of **Saint Seiros and the Four Saints** in what becomes known as the **War of Heroes.** The Ten Elites, together with Nemesis, King of Liberation, oppose them.

**91**: At the **Battle of Tailtean**, Seiros kills Nemesis in single combat. She reclaims the Sword of the Creator and the Crest Stone of Sothis and stores them in the Holy Mausoleum.

**98:** The **War of Heroes** concludes at last with the demise of **Lycaon I.** The Empire has successfully unified the continent of Fódlan. To maintain control over the Empire’s hierarchy, Seiros perpetuates the idea that Crests are a mark of the Goddess's divine favor on a family line and bestow the right to rule. She allows the descendants of the Ten Elites to pass down the Hero’s Relics within their bloodlines. In later years, historians will claim that Seiros was an ancestor of Wilhelm, since knowledge of artificial Crest transfusion is lost. After the war, **Cethleann** and **Cichol** assume new identities to hide their Crests- fearing that, like the other children of the Goddess, their blood and hearts may be stolen for power.

**185:** The construction of**Garreg Mach monastery** is completed in the mountainous Mach region of Fódlan.   
  
Under the guidance of Seiros, who was still openly the archbishop of the church, the **Four Apostles**, Aubin, Chevalier, Noa and Timotheos, used their blood to attempt to resurrect the Goddess in the Rite of Rising using a powerful item called the Chalice of Beginnings. The Rite is designed to imbue a body with life, but is not capable of returning a soul to the body. The ritual failed, and the Apostles scattered into self-exile around Fodlan.  
  
**721**: The **First Mach War** begins: Dagda invades the region of Mach, and is repelled by Imperial forces.

**728:** The Empire conquers **Brigid**, an archipelago allied with Dagda. It remains a vassal state until the present day.

**731**: The Empire attempts a large-scale invasion of **Dagda**, but is repelled.

**747:** **Loog,** a lord of House Blaiddyd and a descendant of the **Ten Elites**, rallies the nobles of the Faerghus region to rebel against the Empire in the **War of the Eagle and Lion. **He was sworn friends with **Kyphon**, a noble hero who is believed to have been a member of the house Fraldarius**.**

**751: Loog,** dubbed the King of Lions for his courage in battle, is victorious in leading his forces against the Empire. The **War of the Eagle and Lion** ends, and the Church of Seiros mediates a peace settlement that creates the **Holy Kingdom of Faerghus**. Loog is crowned the first king. 

**780 (approximate):**The fortress city of **Arianrhod** is built on the border between the Empire and the Kingdom by the lord of House Rowe. At the time, House Rowe was a part of the Empire, and the construction was funded and planned by Imperial engineers. However, when the fort is nearly completed, House Rowe declares vassalage to the Kingdom and secedes. The lord of the house is awarded the title of Count. In the 400 years following, Arianrhod is never conquered or breached. Because of its white-silver walls, it is dubbed the Silver Maiden.

**801:** The Leicester region of the Empire rebels, and the Emperor is unable to reassert control. In response, the Kingdom annexes Leicester.

**861:** **King Klaus I **of Faerghus dies. His three sons, being unable to decide on a successor, divide the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus between themselves to rule as sovereign dukes. The three territories are the Eastern Kingdom, the Western Kingdom, and Leicester.

**881:** The duke who ruled the Leicester region dies, and the local nobles reject his heir and once again fight for independence at the instigation of **House Riegan,** an offshoot of the Blaiddyd royal family. The subsequent war is called the **Crescent Moon War** after the Crest of its main leader, House Riegan.

**901:** **The Crescent Moon War** ends with the **founding of the Leicester Alliance. **The Alliance is governed by the Roundtable, a group of five dukes (Riegan, Gloucester, Goneril, Ordelia, and Daphnel) led by House Riegan.

**961:** The Adrestian Empire assists the Alliance in turning back an** invasion from Almyra**. This prompts the three nations to begin cooperating to defend against invasion (under the guidance of the Church, which promotes isolationism.) This is also when and why the **Officers Academy** is founded, as a measure to train Fódlan’s future leaders in military strategy and combat.

**979 (approximate): **Around this time, **House Gautier** assumed responsibility for defending Faerghus against incursions from **Sreng**.

**1065 (approximate):** The **Southern Church** in the Empire attempts a mass-scale insurrection, which fails. The bishop who led the attempt was exiled by the emperor, who allied with the Central Church. Although the insurrection failed, the repercussions caused public sentiment in the Empire to turn against the Church. 

**1101:** To protect Fódlan from eastern invasions by Almyra, the fort Fódlan’s Locket is constructed in the mountains of Fódlan's Throat. Its management and defense is entrusted to House Goneril.

**1129:** **Hanneman** **von Essar** is born on February 8 to a noble house in the Empire. His family has an unusually high prevalence of Crests in the bloodline.

**1135: ****Alois Rangeld** is born on December 1 as the second son of a merchant family. At some point in the next decade, his parents die and he goes to live at Garreg Mach monastery.

**1140s-1150s:** At some point during these decades, **Seiros** most likely takes the name **Rhea** and assumes the position of archbishop of the **Church of Seiros**. Using the Crest Stone of Sothis, she continues to try to resurrect her mother using the bodies of humans. 

**1144: ****Manuela Casagranda** is most likely born in the Empire on or around this year; her birthday is August 3.

**1146: ****Alois, **11, becomes the squire of **Jeralt Eisner, **the Blade-Breaker, captain of the Knights of Seiros. Jeralt's previous squire had died and Alois looked a little like him. According to Alois, Jeralt looks the same in 1146 as he will in 1180. At one point during Alois's apprenticeship, Jeralt explains that he is at least 100 years old, but hasn't aged since he received a transfusion of Crest blood.

**1153:** **Cassandra Rubens Charon** (later **Catherine**) is born on September 15 in Faerghus.

**1155:** **Shamir Nevrand** is born on March 27 in Dagda.

**1157:** **Mercedes von Martritz** is born on May 27 as a noble in the Adrestian Empire, daughter of Baron Martritz. However, House Martritz is abolished when the Baron dies, the same year Mercedes is born. Her mother remarries Baron Bartels, another nobleman of the Empire.

**1158:** **Jeritza **is born on March 4th as **Emile von Bartels**, the half-brother of **Mercedes**. They share a father, Baron Bartels, but Jeritza's mother is an unnamed commoner who married into the family for financial security.However, as soon as Baron Bartels has an heir with a Crest, he begins treating Mercedes and her mother cruelly.  
  
**Manuela**, approximately 14, becomes a member of the Mittelfrank Opera Company in Enbarr.

**1159**: **Rhea** has tried and failed twelve times to resurrect Sothis in a human vessel. The twelfth would-be vessel is a nun at Garreg Machmonastery who is married to **Jeralt**. In 1159, the couple have a child, **Byleth, **but the baby is stillborn. In her final moments, Byleth’s mother asks Rhea to save her child, and Rhea uses the opportunity to try to resurrect Sothis a thirteenth time by implanting her Crest Stone into the child’s heart. The attempt is partly successful and does not kill the host, but the child lacks a heartbeat and is eerily silent. Frightened, Jeralt fakes the child’s death in a fire before fleeing to start a new life as a mercenary.  
**Alois**, 24, is officially knighted as a member of the Knights of Seiros.   
In the Empire, **Hanneman**, age 30, becomes an authority on the study of Crests throughout the Adrestian Empire.

**1160:** **Hubert von Vestra** (April 17), **Sylvain Jose Gautier **(June 5) and **Leonie Pinelli** (August 21) are born.  
Plague ravages Faerghus, especially the capital of Fhirdiad. The illness will claim many lives over the next two years, including that of the Queen Consort, **Dimitri's** mother.  
  
**1161:** **Hilda Valentine Goneril **(February 3), **Lorenz Hellman Gloucester** (June 13),** Dedue Molinaro** (August 31) and **Dorothea Arneault** (September 29) are born. Dorothea’s mother is a lady-in-waiting to the Imperial nobility, but she passes away when Dorothea is a child.  
The daughter of Duke Riegan, **Claude's **mother, abandons her homeland to marry an Almyran lord. Her brother, **Godfrey von Riegan**, is heir to the Leicester Alliance.  
**Manuela, **approximately 17, takes Enbarr's opera world by storm as the “Divine Songstress”.

**1162**: ** Princess Edelgard von Hresvelg** (June 22), **Claude von Riegan** (July 24) and **Crown Prince ****Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd **(December 20) are born.

Also born this year are **Ferdinand von Aegir** (April 30), **Raphael Kirsten **(May 18), **Marianne** (later **von Edmund**) (November 23) and **Bernadetta von Varley** (December 12).

The** Plague of Faerghus** kills Dimitri’s birth mother, the Queen Consort.  
**Seteth** (Cichol) is summoned to Garreg Mach Monastery to serve as chief administrator of the Church of Seiros. He leaves **Flayn **(Cethleann) behind in a safe, but isolated, location.

**1163:** **Ingrid Brandl Galatea** (January 4),**Felix Hugo Fraldarius** (February 20),**Ignatz Victor **(March 14), **Annette Fantine Dominic** (May 9), **Caspar von Bergliez** (July 1), **Ashe Ubert** (October 17), and **Linhardt von Hevring** (November 7) are born. At birth, **Ingrid** is engaged to Glenn Fraldarius, Felix’s older brother.

**1164:** **Petra** **Macneary** is born in Brigid on September 7.  
** Hanneman’s** sister, who was born without a Crest and married to a cruel nobleman, dies of a heart disease when Hanneman is 35. Domestic abuse may have contributed to her death; her husband mistreated her when none of her children manifested Crests. Stricken by grief, Hanneman renounces his peerage.

**1165: Lysithea von Ordelia** is born on February 28, and **Cyril **is born in Almyra on October 25.  
**Hanneman** leaves the Empire for Garreg Mach monastery, where he takes a position as a professor at the Officers Academy.

**1167:** The people of **Hrym**, upset by the growing centralization of power under** Emperor Ionius IX**, attempt to revolt and secede to the Alliance. Across the Airmid River, House Ordelia (to which** Lysithea** is heir) provides aid, but the rebellion fails. House Hrym’s bloodline is wiped out by the Empire in retaliation, and an adoptee becomes the new Viscount Hrym. Duke Aegir, **Ferdinand’s** father, is placed in charge of the territory and taxes it brutally. Additionally, the Empire begins interfering in House Ordelia’s affairs as punishment while the Alliance turns a blind eye.  
At two years old, **Lysithea** and other children of House Ordelia are used for Crest experiments by Imperial officials and mages of **Those Who Slither in the Dark.** Her parents, powerless to stop it, watch in horror as their children die one by one. Lysithea alone survives, now with a minor crest of Charon and a major crest of Gloucester, but her lifespan is drastically shortened. The experiments complete, the Imperial mages depart and leave House Ordelia to rebuild.  
In Faerghus, ten-year-old **Mercedes** and her mother flee the harsh environment at House Bartels to join a church in eastern Faerghus. **Emile von Bartels** (Jeritza) stays behind to prevent the Baron from tracking them down and killing them. At some point after Mercedes leaves, Emile will learnthat the Baron discovered Mercedes' and her mother's whereabouts. Because Emile's mother will be past her childbearing years, the Baron will intend to take Mercedes (his daughter) as his wife. Emile will snap and murder his father and the entirety of House Bartels, causing the end of the Bartels line (and the beginning of Emile's more unhinged, homicidal personality) before fleeing south. Eventually, **Edelgard **will find him and help him create a new identity. He will be adopted by House Hrym of the Empire and take the name **Jeritza von Hrym**.  
In Enbarr, **Hubert,** 6, becomes 4-year-old **Edelgard’s** vassal.

**1168**: **Caspar’s** grandfather, the previous Count Bergliez, passes the title to his son, Caspar’s father. Caspar’s father has two half-siblings from the previous count’s second marriage, **Fleche** and **Randolph**. Randolph was originally favored to inherit, but time constraints acted against him. Caspar’s older brother will inherit after the current Count dies. Caspar is 5 years old.

**1169:** While staying with a church in eastern Faerghus, **Mercedes,** 11, is adopted by a merchant from Fhirdiad. However, he hopes she will marry well and have a child with a Crest to elevate the family.  
**Caspar** and **Linhardt**, both age 6, become close friends.

**1170 (approximate): **In the early 1170s, a famine devastates the land holdings of House Galatea in the Kingdom. 

**1171**: **The Insurrection of the Seven**: A soft coup is led by **Lord Volkhard von Arundel** (actually **Thales**), brother-in-law to the king and uncle to Princess Edelgard, together with **Duke Aegir** the prime minister and father of Ferdinand, **Count Bergliez,** Minister of Military Affairs and father of Caspar, **Duke Gerth**, Minister of the Exterior, **Count Hevring**, Minister of the Interior and father of Linhardt, **Marquis Vestra**, minister of the Imperial Household and father of Hubert, and **Count Varley,** Minister of Religion and father of Bernadetta. **Ionius IX **is made a figurehead.  
At 9 years old, **Edelgard** is taken to Faerghus by her uncle and lives there for three years, befriending **Dimitri. **Edelgard's mother, **Patricia von Arundel**, also travels to Faerghus and marries Dimitri's father, **King Lambert Egitte Blaiddyd**. However, it doesn't seem like she was able to interact with her daughter, and Edelgard and Dimitri were unaware that they were related by marriage.  
At age 10, orphaned street urchin **Dorothea** is recruited by the Mittelfrank Opera Company after she is heard singing in the streets.  
Cassandra (**Catherine**), 18, is enrolled at the Officer’s Academy at Garreg Mach monastery. While tasked with killing monsters, she and her classmates are ambushed and nearly die. Rhea saves her and nurses her back to health. After graduating, Cassandra (Catherine) becomes a knight in Faerghus.

**1173:** **Ashe**, age ten, and his two younger siblings are adopted by **Lord Lonato Gaspard** after he gets caught attempting to steal from the lord's mansion. He becomes close with his adoptive brother, Christophe Gaspard.

**1174:** **Edelgard** is brought back to the Empire by Lord Arundel, and **Dimitri** gives her a dagger as a parting gift. Patricia von Arundel remains in Faerghus, married to King Lambert. Over the following year or so, Edelgard and her ten siblings are imprisoned by corrupt nobles, including Arundel, Aegir, and Vestra, with Ionius IX powerless to intervene. They are subjected to torturous Crest experimentation, and Edelgard is the sole survivor. She receives a Major Crest of Flames in addition to the Minor Crest of Seiros she was born with.  
**Leonie**, 13-14, meets **Jeralt** in her home of Sauin Village when his mercenary crew is hired by House Gloucester to drive off bandits. She asks to be his apprentice, and he gives her a wooden necklace charm.  
**Manuela, **approximately age 30, leaves the Mittelfrank Opera Company to become a professor at the Officers Academy at Garreg Mach monastery. The same year, 13-year-old **Dorothea** is extolled as the rising star of opera and nicknamed “The Mystical Songstress”.

**1175**: **War of Dagda and Brigid**: Bolstered by the internal instability of the Adrestian Empire, vassal nations Dagda and Brigid carry out a joint invasion of the Empire. They make landfall on the west coast near Ochs and Nuvelle, destroying Nuvelle's harbor city and killing Lord Ochs (the father of Monica von Ochs.) After initial successes the invasion is suppressed and reversed. The Brigid king’s son, **Petra’s** father, is killed by Count Bergliez, **Caspar’s** father. As a result, Brigid is made a vassal state of the Empire, and the king’s granddaughter, **Petra**, is sent to live in the Empire as a sign of allegiance. She is placed under the supervision of **Duke Gerth**. Additionally, **Shamir**, a mercenary of Dagda, participates in the war but loses her partner in the invasion. She becomes a wandering traveler in Fódlan an until she is taken in by Rhea.

**1176: Tragedy of Duscur**: On a diplomatic visit to the vassal nation of Duscur, **King Lambert, Queen Consort Patricia,** and **Glenn Fraldarius** (son of Rodrigue, brother of Felix, fiance of Ingrid) are assassinated. Crown Prince **Dimitri**, 14, is the only survivor and witness. The people of Duscur, an allied kingdom to the north of Faerghus, are framed for the incident. In the aftermath of the tragedy, the Central Church intervenes to establish martial law in Faerghus and punish the conspirators. The Kingdom army brutally subjugates Duscur, annexes its territory, and places it under the dominion of **House Kleiman.** **Grand Duke Rufus von Itha, **the older brother of King Lambert who is widely known to be a womanizer and a ne'er-do-well, assumes regency since his nephew Dimitri is too young to rule.  
Cassandra (Catherine), 22, is implicated in the conspiracy to kill King Lambert and has to flee Faerghus. When Rhea offers her sanctuary, she renounces her peerage, takes the name **Catherine** and goes into service with the Knights of Seiros. Catherine's ally and friend, Christophe Gaspard, is also accused of conspiracy, and Catherine turns him over to the Church for execution. This act drives Christophe's father, Lord Lonato, to hate the church and plot rebellion.  
(In reality, the tragedy was directly caused by **Thales** in the guise of **Lord Arundel,** Edelgard’s uncle. He persuaded his sister, Patricia, to join the conspiracy to return to the Empire and see her daughter. Patricia was not seen to have died in the attack, and may have returned to the Empire. This allowed Cornelia to gain a foothold in the monarchy and weaken the country for her future takeover.)  
**Dedue** is 15 at the time of Faerghus's retaliation against Duscur, and his family and friends are all killed in the retaliatory war. However, **Dimitri** saves him from the massacre. He believes that most of the people of Duscur, including Dedue, are innocent. In response, Dedue devotes his life to protecting Dimitri and helping him realize his dream of reconciliation between the two nations.  
In the Leicester Alliance, **Marianne**, age 14, is adopted by Margrave Edmund as his heir.  
In the Empire, the head of house Hrym and several of the family members are murdered by his adoptive heir, **Jeritza von Hrym**(Emile von Bartels/the Death Knight). The question of succession is moot, since Emile’s whereabouts are unknown. A distant relative takes the position of Viscount instead.

**1177: Sylvain’s** older brother, **Miklan Anschutz Gautier**, is disinherited by the family. (Sylvain, age 17, was already recognized as the Gautier heir at this point.)  
**Annette’s** father, a knight in the service of the royal family of Faerghus and Dimitri’s training master, **Gustave (Gilbert) Dominic,** cuts ties with his family to undergo a self-imposed penitential exile following his failure to protect the Royal Family at Duscur. Annette and her mother go to live with her uncle, Baron Dominic.  
Count Gloucester,** Lorenz’s** father, assassinates Duke Godfrey von Riegan,** Claude's** uncle, by luring him to Gloucester territory with the promise of a valuable art trade, where he is killed by monsters. Godfrey had no heirs, so his father, Claude's grandfather, reclaims the position of Duke Riegan. House Riegan begins the search for a Crest-bearing heir, which will eventually lead them to seek out Claudein Almyra.   
Godfrey brought a pair of merchants with him to assess the art. Originally, **Ignatz’s** parents planned to take the job, but they were busy and referred it to **Raphael’s** parents. This resulted in their deaths, leaving Raphael, 15, to manage the family business and look after his little sister. After this, Ignatz and Raphael grow apart as friends.

**1178:** In Fhirdiad, **Mercedes**, 18, and **Annette,** 14, are enrolled at the Royal School of Sorcery and become close friends. Annette spends just one year at the school, but graduates with top marks. **Lorenz**, 16, is also present. However, when rebellion flares in the west of Faerghus, he is forced to return home.  
**Dimitri**, 15, distinguishes himself in battle by leading the force that quelled the Western Rebellion. He would later characterize it as a one-sided slaughter, and admitted he reveled in the bloodshed. **Felix**, 15, who participated as a squire, loses faith in Dimitri after this and calls him ‘boar prince’ as a reference to his unthinking savagery.

**1179:** After the death of his uncle Godfrey, **Claude, **16, is recognized as the official heir to House Riegan. He leaves his position as a prominent noble in Almyra, eager to experience life in Fódlan. However, he is disappointed to find that both countries can be narrow-minded and prejudiced against outsiders. He resolves to end Fódlan's isolationism and create a world where all cultures can live together. To that end, he begins researching the **Heroes' Relics.**  
**Flayn** begins living at Garreg Mach monastery.  
**Jeritza** becomes a combat teacher at Garreg Mach monastery.  
**Raphael** sells his family home and liquidates his family's merchant business to pay for tuition and recommendations to the Officer’s Academy. He hopes to become a knight and provide for his sister.

**1180 - "White Clouds"**

**Great Tree Moon (April): **Edelgard assumes the second identity of the Flame Emperor in order to act against the church. She hires the bandit Kostas to assassinate Dimitri and Claude in order to make her path to revolution easier. However, this attempt is thwarted when Claude runs to get help from the mercenaries in Remire Village. Jeralt and Byleth drive Kostas away.   
4/17 - Hubert's birthday. He turns 20.

4/20 - Byleth meets Edelgard, Dimitri and Claude in Remire Village.  
4/23 - Byleth chooses a house.  
4/30 - Ferdinand's birthday. He turns 18.  
The three houses have a mock-battle.  
  
**Harpstring Moon (May): **Rhea orders Byleth’s class to rout the bandit group led by Kostas. The bandits are trespassing in Zanado, the Red Canyon. Kostas appeals to the the Flame Emperor for help, but she cuts ties with him.   
5/9 - Annette’s birthday. She turns 18.  
5/18 - Raphael’s birthday. He turns 19.  
5/21 - Saint Macuil Day.  
5/27 - Mercedes’ birthday. She turns 23.  
5/31- Byleth’s class exterminates Kostas and his bandits in Zanado. Sothis reflects that the area feels familiar. If Edelgard is present, she observes that the ruins of Zanado seem totally alien, as if belonging to a long-dead culture.

**Garland Moon (June): **Byleth’s class, together with Catherine (formerly Cassandra), is ordered to suppress a rebellion by Lord Lonato Gaspard, Ashe’s adoptive father. Lord Lonato has resented the church since Rhea's execution of his son Christophe four years ago.  
6/5 - Sylvain’s birthday. He turns 20.  
6/13 - Lorenz’s birthday. He turns 19.  
6/22 - Edelgard's birthday. She turns 18.  
6/30 - Catherine and Byleth's class fight through the commoners protecting Lord Lonato and kill him, ending the uprising. A letter is found on Lonato's body detailing plans for Rhea's assassination. Members of the Western Church are implicated in the rebellion, and those involved are executed.

**Blue Sea Moon (July): **Byleth, believing the assassination plans to be a false lead, resolves to protect Holy Mausoleum on the day of the Goddess's Rite of Rebirth.   
7/1- Caspar’s birthday. He turns 17.  
7/12- Saint Cethleann Day, and Flayn’s birthday.  
7/24- Claude’s birthday. He turns 18.  
7/26- Festival of the Goddess’s Rite of Rebirth. The Holy Mausoleum is attacked by the Flame Emperor’s soldiers, including the Death Knight (Jeritza von Hrym), and they attempt to steal the Sword of the Creator. However, Byleth takes the sword during the battle. Because Sothis' Crest Stone was implanted in them at birth, they are able to use the relic.

**Verdant Rain Moon (August): **Miklan Gautier, Sylvain's older brother, has stolen his family's Hero's Relic, the Lance of Ruin. Byleth’s class is tasked with recovering it.  
8/3 - Manuela's birthday. She is approximately 37.  
8/10 - Jeralt shows Byleth the grave of their mother.  
8/21 - Leonie’s birthday. She turns 20.  
8/31 - Dedue's birthday. He turns 19.  
Byleth's class travels to Faerghus to subdue Miklan. Miklan attempts to use the Lance of Ruin, but because he doesn’t have a Crest, it transforms him into a demonic beast. The class kills Miklan, retrieves the Lance of Ruin and returns to the Church.

**Horsebow Moon (September): **Flayn goes missing. This makes for a screwy timeline, unless you assume it all happens in one day at the end of the month.   
9/7- Petra’s birthday. She turns 16.  
9/8 - Leicester Alliance Founding Day.  
9/15 - Catherine's birthday. She turns 28.  
9/29 - Dorothea’s birthday. She turns 19.  
9/30 - Flayn is kidnapped by Jeritza von Hrym (Emile/The Death Knight) on behalf of Those Who Slither in the Dark for the valuable Crest in her blood. Manuela deduces that Jeritza was the culprit and goes to confront him, but is stabbed. Byleth's class pursues him while the house leader takes Manuela to be treated. As the battle concludes, the Flame Emperor (Edelgard) appears and orders Jeritza to stand down. They rescue not only Flayn, but also Kronya in the guise of Monica von Ochs, a student who has been missing for nearly a year. Afterwards, Flayn requests to join Byleth's class and Seteth agrees.  
  
**Wyvern Moon (October):** Manuela, who is still recuperating, announces she will sit out of the Battle of the Eagle and Lion. Hanneman also withdraws in the spirit of fair play. Byleth remains in the battle.   
10/17- Ashe’s birthday. He turns 17.  
10/25- Cyril’s birthday. He turns 15.  
10/30 - Festival of The End of the War of the Eagle and Lion.  
The students travel across the Great Bridge of Myrddin to Gronder Field in Bergliez territory. After the battle, students from all three houses gather for a celebratory feast.

**Red Wolf Moon (November): **Shamir reports on a disturbance in Remire Village. Although people are calling it a plague, Manuela believes it is caused by black magic. Byleth and Jeralt are asked to investigate. Byleth and Sothis are feeling fatigued and dizzy.  
11/7- Linhardt’s birthday. He turns 17.  
11/23 - Marianne's birthday. She turns 18.  
11/21 - Holy Kingdom of Faerghus Founding Day.  
11/30 - Byleth’s class and Jeralt’s mercenaries go to Remire Village, where some villagers have gone mad attacking their neighbors. Tomas, revealed to be Solon in disguise, describes them as experiments. The Flame Emperor (Edelgard) appears and asks Byleth to join her cause (yes or no both get a neutral reply.) 

**Ethereal Moon (December): **The students at Garreg Mach prepare for the winter ball celebrating the founding of the monastery, and anticipate the millennium celebration which will take place in five years.  
12/1- Alois’s birthday. He turns 45.  
12/8- Bernadetta’s birthday. She turns 18.  
12/16- White Heron Cup.  
12/20- Dimitri’s birthday. He turns 18.  
12/24- Byleth’s class gathers before the ball and makes plans to meet again in five years. According to local tradition, lovers who meet at the Goddess Tower on this night will see their dreams come true. In the Blue Lions route, Dimitri tells Byleth that he and Edelgard grew up as childhood friends in the palace at Fhirdiad, and that he has recently learned they are also step-siblings.  
12/26- Word arrives that demonic beasts have appeared in a disused chapel of the monastery. Students were seen entering just before. Byleth’s class and Jeralt rush to help the surviving students and defeat the beasts. One of the rescued students, Monica von Ochs (Kronya), stabs Jeralt and kills him. When Byleth tries to reverse time, Thales appears and deflects their blow. Byleth cries for the first time as Jeralt dies.

**Guardian Moon (January): **Byleth mourns Jeralt's death, and finds the journal and the ring he left in his study. In the Golden Deer path, Claude requests to read the journal to learn more about Byleth's powers.   
1/4: Ingrid’s birthday. She turns 18.  
1/31: Byleth’s house leader tells them that the knights are being mustered to take down Kronya. Rhea is reluctant to let them go, but the house leader persuades her. Byleth fights through and is about to take down Kronya when Solon appears and kills Kronya, triggering a spell that traps Byleth in a void. Byleth integrates with Sothis and uses their newfound power to return to the forest.

**Pegasus Moon (February):** Rhea asks Byleth to go to the Holy Tomb with her and the students to receive a revelation from the goddess. In reality, Rhea hopes that Byleth’s integration means Sothis has finally been resurrected in a human vessel and will awaken in the familiar surroundings of the Holy Tomb.  
2/3- Hilda’s birthday. She turns 19.  
2/8- Edelgard leaves the monastery with Hubert and travels to Enbarr for a few days, where she persuades her father to cede the throne and crown her as the new Emperor of Adrestia. Her first act is to remove Duke Aegir from power. (This event can also be triggered on later free days before the end of the month.)   
Also 2/8 is Hanneman's birthday. He turns 52.  
2/20- Felix’s birthday. He turns 18.  
2/28- Lysithea’s birthday. She turns 16.  
2/29- Byleth’s class goes to the Holy Tomb to receive a revelation from the goddess. The soldiers of the Flame Emperor attack to steal the Crest stones from the grave. When the Flame Emperor is taken down, she is revealed to be Edelgard.

**\---  
**

**Paralogues**  
Occur between 11/9/1180 and 2/22/1181, unless otherwise noted.

**Dedue **hears that a group of his kinsmen from Duscur have attempted a revolt, and that the Faerghus army is en route to brutally subdue it. Hoping to save lives, he asks Dimitri and Byleth to help him non-lethally turn back the rebels before they are slaughtered. (’War for the Weak’, 9/21/1180 - 2/22/1181)  
  
**Sothis** requests that **Byleth** return to the Red Canyon to seek out her memories. When they arrive, they are attacked by demonic beasts and the students in Byleth’s class come to help. (’Tales of the Red Canyon’, 11/9/1180 - 1/25/1181)

**Sylvain** is called home by his father to drive off the remnants of Miklan's bandit group from Gautier territory. Although he's asked to come alone, he requests help from Byleth. (’The Forgotten’)

**Felix** is called home by his father, Lord Rodrigue Achille Fraldarius, to help subdue a group of bandits attacking villagers in their territory. (’True Chivalry’)

**Seteth** requests help in subduing a rebellion in the Western Church. A cult of Saint Cichol, Seteth’s previous identity, has overtaken a coastal memorial to the Saint. When the class succeeds, Seteth reveals that the memorial is where his wife, Flayn’s mother, is buried. (’An Ocean View’)

**Raphael** and **Ignatz** hear about a dangerous trade passage in Gloucester territory, where merchants are being killed by monsters. It emerges that this was caused by **Lorenz’s** father, Count Gloucester, who wanted to deter traders from traveling to the territory of Riegan. (’Death Toll’)

**Catherine** asks **Byleth** for help protecting Rhea as she tracks down the remnants of the Western Church that conspired with Lord Lonato to stage a rebellion, and **Ashe** requests to go along. ('Falling Short of Heaven')

**Manuela** hears that the Death Knight has been spotted near the monastery, and chases after him for revenge. She finds the rumors were misleading— it’s a bandit crew called the ‘Death God Gang’ instead. Hanneman comes to help her fight her way out. (’Oil and Water’)

**Hilda’s** brother General Holst, famous for defending Fódlan’s Locket against Almyran invaders, falls ill. Hilda is called home to take over defense of the fort. **Cyril**, who was born in Almyra before being captured and forced into servitude by House Goneril, asks to fight alongside her and ensure the any child prisoners are treated well. ('Dividing the World')

**Ingrid** receives a letter from her father arranging her marriage to a young nobleman of wealth. However, **Dorothea** says she knows the man from her time in Enbarr, and believes his isn’t to be trusted. Her advice proves accurate as they go to investigate the suitor and he attempts to capture Ingrid by force. Afterward, Ingrid gives Dorothea a ring in thanks. ('Rumored Nuptials')

**Alois** and **Shamir** are tasked with protecting an Alliance city from pirates posing as Almyran invaders. ('Sword and Shield of Seiros')

**End Part I**

**Author's Note:**

> This work is subject to change! Corrections are welcome. I'll have a post-timeskip chronology up eventually.
> 
> Feel free to use this as a reference, and no need to cite or credit. I only hope this makes it easier for other writers to cook up some historical-epic FE3H fanfic (_I crave it_.)


End file.
